


Color Me Blue

by RocketQueen30



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, background sam/eileen (very brief), non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketQueen30/pseuds/RocketQueen30
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get their beach vacation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic! Huge thanks to my amazing beta Ellie for her suggestions - go check her out on Tumblr here! Thanks also to my partner Katherine for her thoughtful comments.

Nobody puts up an argument when Dean suggests he and Cas should get away for a vacation. They’re all still getting used to their new normal now that Jack has restored the world to its natural balance, with Cas adjusting to human life after Jack raised him from the Empty. Dean figures they could all use a well-earned break from each other.

It’s clear that Sam and Eileen want some alone time, probably to do things Dean definitely doesn’t want to think about. And Dean, well, he wants his beach vacation. He wants to feel his toes in the sand, with Cas right beside him. If the beach is private enough, Dean might even hold his hand. The thought of handholding alone sends a shiver of anticipation through him, and yeah, Dean’s definitely not telling anybody that.

And so, he suggests it over breakfast while the four of them are sitting around eating at the bunker’s kitchen table, Dean sneakily feeding Miracle small bits of the bacon he’d cooked up for everyone.

“I was thinking,” Dean says. “Me and Cas could take off for a few days. Leave you two here to hold down the fort. I want my beach vacation already.”

“Sure,” Sam replies. “No complaints from me.”

“Me neither,” adds Eileen.

“Nor from me,” Cas says faintly, levelling a small smile at Dean. Dean realises, somewhat belatedly, that he hasn’t actually discussed his plan with Cas in advance.

“Well that’s settled, then. We’ll leave tomorrow,” Dean says.

“Dude, do you or Cas even own swim trunks?” Sam asks.

“I’ll do a supply run today,” Dean replies, flushing slightly. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“And would you stop feeding your dog table scraps? He’s learning enough bad habits from you as it is.” Sam accompanies this statement with a patented bitch face that makes Dean roll his eyes.

“Too late,” he replies, feeding Miracle the last chunk of bacon on his plate just to spite Sam.

~

A day later and they’re on the road, swim trunks in tow. Dean had found some plain black ones for himself but couldn’t go past a pair for Cas with a bee pattern. He’s dying to see Cas’ face when he unpacks them once they arrive.

Dean had asked Cas if he wanted to plan with him or if he wanted a surprise. Surprise it was, so Dean had done his best with such limited time. He’d discovered Folly Beach in South Carolina, a saltwater beach with crisp white sand. It was apparently less touristy than some of the other closer beaches, more locals friendly - just their speed. It’s a twenty-hour drive from the bunker, so they’re going to be staying in a couple of crappy motels along the way, but Dean has a final surprise for when they arrive. Instead of finding a motel once they drive into town, he’d managed (with Sam’s help) to book a dog-friendly beachfront Airbnb. Miracle will love it and Dean hopes he and Cas will too.

They’re a few hours into their travel before they pull into a gas station for fuel and sustenance. Dean fuels up the Impala and sends Cas in to get the food and pay. He has the car idling by the time Cas returns, his arms full of cheap snacks that Dean knows they’re getting too old to be eating. Dean notices an extra item in Cas’ pile of goods.

“What’s that?” he asks, gesturing vaguely towards Cas as he puts the haul on the floor by his feet. Miracle is camped out in the back seat, totally unable to be trusted with any food.

“It’s a ball launcher, apparently,” Cas replies. “For Miracle. It says it’s great for dogs at the beach. I thought you’d like it.”

“Sounds great,” Dean said. “He’ll love it, I’m sure. Thanks.”

He smiles at Cas then, gently. Dean pulls out of the gas station, and before he can overthink it, he rests his hand on Cas’ thigh beside him, appreciating the small hum Cas lets out at the contact. Touching Cas whenever he wants is something Dean’s not sure he’s ever going to get used to.

~

“Better break in this ball launcher, huh Cas?” Dean asks once they arrive and get settled at the Airbnb. Cas nods, still looking a little shell-shocked as he wanders around what is their home for the next few days.

It’s not the fanciest place in the world, but Dean can still admit he’s done good. The kitchen and living areas are open plan with cool blue tones throughout, with sliding doors leading to a small deck a couple of feet above the sand. The floor is tiled in the kitchen and living area, leading to a plush grey carpet into the bedroom. The bed is huge, and incredibly soft – Dean had made sure of that within the first five minutes of arriving. From their deck there’s a view of the pier on the beach, an impressively long walkway with an ice cream stall in front of it.

“Dean, you know you didn’t have to do this for me,” Cas says. “I would have been perfectly content with our typical lodgings.”

“I know,” Dean replies, a rush of heat flushing his cheeks. “Wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it gently. “It’s beautiful.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replies, pushing through his embarrassment. “Seriously, should we go check out the beach?”

Cas hums his affirmation and Miracle doesn’t need telling twice. Dean opens the sliding door leading to the ocean, and yeah, the listing didn’t lie. They’re on the beach in an instant. They don’t even bother putting shoes on, and Dean thinks he could get used to the feeling of sand between his toes, sea air on his tongue. He could definitely get used to the way Cas smiles at him, the light wind tousling his hair even more usual.

The ocean is ahead of them, a soft blue as it breaks against the sand. The sky is cloudless, but it’s not unbearably hot yet, just warm enough that Dean knows his freckles are going to make an appearance by the end of the trip. The sand is pale white and soft under his feet and there are a few other people dotted around the beach -- a couple of groups having picnics, a few pairs and some solo exercisers. They’re all far enough away that Dean feels emboldened to do something he hasn’t done in public yet.

He takes a breath and grabs Cas’ hand. What the hell, right? The beach isn’t busy, and who cares if it was? He loves Cas and Cas loves him. Fuck the rest. Dean’s finally got his man and he sure as hell ain’t letting him go anytime soon.

Well, other than to use the ball launcher, which is currently in Dean’s other hand. He thinks he’ll need a full body swing to get it going, so he gives Cas’ hand a squeeze and drops it, transferring his grip to the launcher.

Dean aims at the ocean in front of them and flicks the ball out of the toy and holy crap does it fly.

“Jesus,” he says as Miracle gives chase. “Well that’s gotta be the best five bucks you ever spent, man. Why have we not gotten one of these before now?”

“Where would we possibly use this at home, Dean?” Cas says, a smile on his lips.

“I dunno. I’m gonna start taking him to dog parks just to use this thing,” Dean says, grinning along with Cas. Miracle runs back to them and drops the ball expectantly in front of Dean. He slots it back into the launcher and throws it again, this time hitting the surf as the tide comes in.

“Wet dog in our Airbnb,” Cas deadpans. “Lovely.”

“He’ll dry off as we walk, buzzkill,” Dean grouses back. He negates this with his next throw, getting enough air on the ball to make Miracle swim to reach it. He seems to love it, diving into the waves eagerly to grab the ball.

He repeats this a few times, Miracle in and out of the water, Dean’s throwing arm getting used to the specific flick of the wrist it takes to make the ball sail the furthest. Miracle’s swimming for a particularly good throw when Cas touches Dean’s arm.

“Not so far. What if he gets swept out?”

“I’ll swim in and save him,” Dean replies, rolling his eyes at Cas’ concern. “He’s a dog, dude, he can probably swim better than both of us.”

“Better than me, definitely,” Cas mutters.

“Wait – can you not swim?” Dean doesn’t know why this idea delights him so much.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been a little busy being an angel of the Lord to take up swimming lessons.” Cas frowns a little as he says this; Dean knows he still doesn’t like being reminded of his new limitations.

“Yeah, but still,” Dean replies, distractedly throwing the ball again for Miracle. “I just assumed you knew how.”

Cas just looks out at the ocean ahead of them.

“Don’t worry,” Dean says, breaking the suddenly heavy silence. “I’ll teach you. I’ve been told I’m a good teacher.”

Cas rolls his eyes and Dean’s glad to get Cas out of his own head.

“I’m sure you have.”

“Miracle can teach you the doggy paddle, too,” Dean adds for good measure.

“I honestly don’t know if you’re joking about that term,” Cas says, smiling, and Dean can’t help it. He’s so in love, and they’re at the beach, and the sun’s shining, and there’s sand between his toes, and Cas looks gorgeous, as gorgeous as he ever has.

Dean steps into his space and pulls Cas toward him into a heated a kiss, a promise of things to come once they’re off this beach and somewhere more private. Cas fists a hand in Dean’s shirt as they kiss, the other curled around Dean’s hip.

The moment’s broken by Miracle depositing the ball on Dean’s foot, and they break apart, foreheads pressed together.

“Life’s easy, with you,” Dean says, and for the first time in his life he actually means it. The waves break ahead of them, white noise in the background, and Dean is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come check me out on Tumblr here.


End file.
